


Summertime Sadness

by THAT_Sahana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Kuro & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THAT_Sahana/pseuds/THAT_Sahana
Summary: After a war between the Galra Kingdom and the Marmora Kingdom, the chance for peace comes in the form of an arranged marriage between the heirs of both Kingdoms.
Relationships: Haggar/Zarkon, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Kuro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Summertime Sadness

There were bodies strewn everywhere. Bodies all over the killing fields. These were the outcomes of finally being able to put a stop to the ongoing war that had lasted over five years.

Keith was laid on the ground, his sword tightly gripped in his hand as it aimed towards the abdomen of his enemy, however his opponent's sword was right on his neck and any small move would cause the sword to slice his vulnerable neck.

'Yield', demanded his opponent. 

'Never!' fired Keith, 'Not after what your people have done to us.' 

'Yield now. We have you surrounded, and your army is weakened.' said his enemy.

Keith thought about it. His people came first before him, always.  
'How do I know that you won't kill my people after I yield?' asked Keith after some thought.

'I promise no harm will come to your people hereafter.' was the reply.

With a frustrated grunt Keith said 'fine I yield.'

And with that statement the war was finally over. His enemy held out his hand to help Keith get up. Keith took the offered hand and was hoisted up.  
With him no longer laying on the ground, he was able to clearly see his opponent. "He's huge!" was Keith' first thought. The thought was true though, this man was twice the size of him and Keith felt dwarfed just standing next to the man. Keith wondered what he looked like without his helmet on.

'Who are you?' Keith asked.

'You will know soon enough' came the reply.

As they were leaving the site, Keith had a good look at his people. None of them were being harmed as per the Knight's word. Some of them even looked happy that the war was finally over. Keith looked down at his boots. He was relieved that the war was finally over, but he feared what would happen to him, for he was their leader. He put on the most neutral mask his face could muster and tried to look un bothered and unafraid.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as they approached some horses. These horses were well fed unlike the ones they had back in the small kingdom of Marmora. Clearly they were the only ones who were suffering from the war. 

He was saddled onto a beautiful chestnut haired horse, whose hair was so healthy it looked soft to touch. Keith quietly got onto the horse and just as quietly followed the rest of the party along with the paladin. The countryside passed all around them as they galloped towards their destination.  
The sun was setting as they finally reached their stop. "Wow" was Keith's thought as he took in the beautiful castle that lay ahead of him. All around them gardens were lush and flowers were in full bloom and were healthy. There were multiple fountains all over the different sections of the garden. And finally the looming castle was upon a hill. It was old but so very beautiful. It had tall glass windows and it was like the castle was coming out of the hill. It looked glorious. However on the other side of the castle was a big beautiful lake that was surrounded by different flowers and there were even some animals along the shore. Beyond that was a beautiful yet dark forest that lined the shores of the lake. This place was glorious.

The horses soon slowed their pace as they began the spiral climb of the hill. The view from the hill was even more magnificent than from below. Keith saw that the palace was actually kind of like an island, and north just beyond of the palace was the citadel, which Keith assumed was where the commoners all were.   
The horses finally stopped as they finally reached the castle. Keith's nerves started again, and this time he could no longer hide it from his face. The situation finally dawned on him, they lost the war, he was in enemy territory, even if he was able to flee he wouldn't make it past all the guards, his country had no money to pay reparations. He was doomed, however he would try all he could to save his home.

The Knight led him into what he believed was the throne room. Like the rest of the Kingdom it was also beautiful. There was a red carpet that ended at the King's throne. The King's throne was gorgeous; it was a deep purple with black stone etched into it and beside the King's throne was the Queen's. Hers was also purple but instead of having black stones, it had blood red stoned that shimmered all over.

The King sat upon his throne. He was huge much like the Knight, however the Knight was a tad bit smaller than the King. The King's crown was the same as his throne and much more fancy. However the Queen's crown was smaller and slender, much like herself. She was surprisingly plain and not Galra, unlike the King, whose purple skin was becoming a bit wrinkly with old age.

Keith was startled from his observations by the Knight. 'Your Majesties, this is the Prince of the Marmora Kingdom.' Both the King and Queen turned to look at Keith, their gazes scrutinizing and Keith felt a bit insignificant under their gaze, but nevertheless he stood tall, well, as tall as someone of 5'6 could.

Keith bowed deeply 'Your Majesties' he hastily said, all those years of training as a Prince kicking in.

'Prince Keith' came the deep reply from the King. The Queen however just looked at him.

'Now, shall we get down to business?' asked the King rhetorically. 'Your people have obviously lost the war and we need to come to a conclusion on how to deal with the treaty. We have no quarrels with the Marmora Kingdom and we also want this war to end just as much as your people do.' 

'Of course my lord' replied Keith honestly.

'Then we must settle on the terms of the treaty and the reparations that come with the treaty.' stated the King.

'I am sorry your highness but my people do not have a lot of money, nor do we have any gold remaining.' said Keith.

'Hmm. Well we need something to assure us that you won't start any other wars or battles, you do after all have a very big and strong army however weakened they are now, that has always been a strength of the Marmora's.'

'My lord we could give you a tenth of our army as a way of showing that we are no longer at war.' answered Keith after some thought.

'Might I give a suggestion to your Highness?' came the raspy question from the Queen Honerva.

'Of course my Queen' replied the King.

'What if we were to form an alliance with the Marmorans? Say a marriage alliance?' Offered the Queen.

At this point Keith's heart was pumping so hard he feared that the Knight who stood beside him could hear it. Keith thought about it, it could be a good idea for both the Kingdoms and his mother would not be opposed to it, that he knew for a fact. So right there and then, Keith made the decision for him and his Kingdom.

'Well the idea does have some merit to it.' said King Zarkon thoughtfully. 'If Prince Keith is willing to submit to the idea?'

'I am my lord, I would do anything for my Kingdom.' answered Keith.

'That's good, so it's settled then, you will be married to one from our Kingdom in order to unite both our Kingdoms.' said King Zarkon happily.

'Yes my lord.' said Keith. 'But who am I to marry my lord?'

'Him' said Zarkon pointing to the Knight.

' A Knight my lord?' questioned Keith

'Oh he is not just any Knight, he is my son Prince Takashi' said Zarkon proudly. 

'Oh' replied Keith weakly.

'Yes, now you are to be wed in a month's time, you may go back to Marmora and tell the Queen.' ordered Zarkon.

'Yes my lord' replied Keith as he bowed to the King and Queen and turned and hastily left the palace.

Great, he had settled the treaty and was going to get married in a month, "Damn" Keith thought. He hoped his husband wouldn't be cruel or horrible. He left the Kingdom of Daibazaal quickly on the chestnut horse he came with.

As he rushed towards Marmora, which was about a six hour ride from Daibazaal, he was finally able to shed a few tears for the loss of his freedom and he hoped his mother wouldn't be too mad he did this without consulting her first.


End file.
